Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices can include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablets and laptop computers.
Devices such as PDAs or smart phones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. In some cases, such devices may be touch sensitive devices. For example, touch-sensitive devices constructed of a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), with a touch-sensitive overlay may be useful on some handheld devices as such handheld devices tend to be small and are therefore limited in space available for user input and output devices. Further, in some cases the screen content on the touch-sensitive devices can be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed. In other examples, some personal electronic devices may not have touch sensitive displays.